Event
Events are game actions shown on the News page, some of which are entirely random (e.g., the uranium event, the football cup event) whereas others require certain prerequisites to be met first (e.g. the junta event, the factory event). Your responses may lead to various perks and/or penalties, depending on the event, which may impact various aspects of your nation in some form (including growth, stability, quality of life, approval, foreign investment, military size, training, manpower, air force size, chemical weapons progress, and number of factories). Currently they don't work. Cause Rumsod is dead Asteroid Prerequisites: Text: {Nation Name} has been the site of an asteroid strike! The location of the landing has been roped off by the government and truckloads of strange metallic pieces have been sighted being driven away from the site. In other news, the Soviet Union announced it was postponing its lunar mission for another year... Options: *Give remains of this "asteroid" to the Soviets.: Will greatly increase your relations with the soviets for returning their asteroid. They'll also throw in a million bucks for the trouble. **The Soviets graciously hand over a suitcase of cash and ask us to never mention this again. ***{+20 Soviet Relations} *Hand it off to the Americans.: The US will pay a cool million for this important communist asteroid. Reputation with US will increase **US asteroid experts pick it up to be stored at the Area 51 Asteroid Museum. *Let us keep the remains for ourselves... for science.Let us keep the remains for ourselves...: This asteroid will... somehow... significantly increase our military technology. **{Equipment +25} Beach Prerequisites: Text: {Nation Name} has had wealthy foreigners offer to buy a piece of our currently public beaches to open up a resort. While this will likely bring economic growth, handing over a public beach to a bunch of fat rich people will not be a popular decision. Options: *Sell the beach front: Gain $1,000k in foreign investment and some growth(?), but loss of a lot of approval ** *Reject offer.: Lose a little approval ** Earthquake Prerequisites: 1 in 1000 chance each turn. Text: {Nation Name} has suffered a terrible earthquake! Hundreds are dead as much of the country lies in ruins. Damage amounts to $10 billion and a total loss in economic growth and quality of life. Luckily the international community has provided the government with a million dollars in aid for us to spend on recovery. The oversight over how the money is spent is a bit lax however... Options: *{none} **{Quality of Life: Poor; Growth: $0 million per month} Edgy Artist Prerequisites: Be a representative government: One-Party Rule or Democracy. Text: {Nation Name} has had a memorial to our brave soldiers defaced by a so-called artist, demanding greater freedoms and civil rights. Our state police forces have arrested the criminal and he awaits trial. What is to be done with him? Options: *Hard labor for a decade.: Will increase stability as people are less likely to challenge the government out of fear, but decreases approval and makes the government more authoritarian. **The malcontent is sent to pay for his crime and be forgotten by everyone else. ***{Approval −20%}, {Stability +10%}, {Political System −20%} *Slap on the wrist.: Decrease in stability as dissidents fear the government less. ** *** *Apologize and release.: Increases approval but decreases stability somewhat as the government is now seen to tolerate openly dissent. Government becomes more democratic. **A new sense of freedom sweeps over the nation as many gladly criticize the government. ***{Approval +10%}, {Stability −15%}, {Political System +20%} Factory Prerequisites: 5% chance when $(1000 + 500/factories)k $500k/factory foreign investment Text: {Nation Name} has has recieved an offer from the Nike corporation to open a new factory in our country due to our pro-business policies. Options: *Just Do It: Will decrease quality of life and halve our foreign investment, but will add a new factory. **A factory is built, giving your economy a boost. Nike sells the shoes for 150% of an annual worker's salary to American kids. ***{Factory +1}, {Quality of Life −10%}, {Foreign Investment 50%} *No Thanks: Will increase approval somewhat. ** Football Cup Prerequisites: Text: {Nation Name} has been selected to host a regional football tournament! Government approval increases as people take out their frustrations through controlled riots, unabashed nationalism and mass drunkeness. Options: *{None} **{None} ***{Approval +10%} General Prerequisites: Be a Military Junta. Text: {Nation Name} has had its top General not so subtly hinted at a change of government if the large military does not recieve the funding and training it feels is due. Will the government bow to the pressure? Options: *Give in to demands.: Will promise to increase military training, but conceding to the militarys not to democratic demands will make the government seem weak and decrease approval significantly. ** *Fire General for threatening coup.: Stability will decrease significantly as the military might turn against the government. ** Hurricane Prerequisites: Text: Options: *Spare no expense.: ** *Request global aid.: ** *Do nothing.: ** Immigrants Prerequisites: Text: {Nation Name} has had an influx of immigrants from neighboring Kolechia. While most come to work, there is fear that Kolechian terrorists might take advantage of our generosity to attack our glorious nation. Should they be allowed entrance? Options: *Papers Please.: Chance of increasing growth, but risk of Kolechians strengthening the rebels. **Kolechian terrorists manage to sneak in and begin a terrorist campaign against the government! ** *Deny All Kolechians.: Nothing will happen. **You do not have this event. ***{immigrants} Intro Revolution Prerequisites: Create or reset your nation. Text: {Nation Name} has undergone a glorious revolution! Our new leader must now choose a path forward for the nation. Where will he lead us? Options: *Reforms to benefit the people!: Will increase your nations quality of life and approval. **Widesweeping reforms benefit the people! *Cement my stability.: Will increase your governments stability. **All potential counterrevolutionaries are purged. *A strong military is necessary to protect the people.: Increases your military in size, 5k troops, increases training, and gives the army a boost in military equipment. **Your glorious military will decimate your enemies! ***{Army Size +5k}, {Training +50%}, {Equipment +2} *Money. Just give me lots of money.: Adds $600k to your budget. **Money is nice. *Gain some progress toward developing chemical weapons ** Junta Prerequisites: Be a Military Junta. Text: {Nation Name} has had its top Junta brass convene to discuss the further development of the nation. Who should be listened to? Options: *General of the Army: Increase army size by 5k, training by another 60 pointsa level. **Your army is the pride of the nation. ***{Army Size +5k}, {Training +25%} *General of the Air Force: Increase air force size by one planeIncreases air force size. **Your air force is the pride of the nation. ***{Airforce +2} *General of Special Projects: Increases chemical weapons progressprogress towards chemical weapons ** Mine Prerequisites: Foreign Investment(?) Text: {Nation Name} has undergone the closure of its largest mine after the foreign corporation that owned it decided to move to another country with slightly cheaper labor, decimating the economy. Thousands are now unemployed, and unless something is done the nations stability, approval, and quality of life will suffer. Some on the left have proposed the idea of nationalizing the mine, while the corporation has offered to return if the minimum wage is lowered to "reasonable" levels. Options: *Let Mine Close.: Will decrease approval, quality of life, stability and lose a third of our foreign investment. **The mine is closed to the detriment of your people. *** *Nationalize Mine.: Will increase approval slightly, nationalize a third of our foreign investment, but move us heavily towards a command economy. **The mine is nationalized, saving thousands of jobs and adding a third of your foreign investment into the budget. ***{Approval +10%}, {Economic System −}, {Available Budget +{Foreign Investment}/3} *Lower minimum wage.: Will significantly decrease quality of life and approval, but reattract the corporation, preserve our foreign investments while moving the nation closer to the free market. **Approval and quality of life suffer as your people must make do with less. ***{Approval −20%}, {Quality of Life −20%}, {Economic System +} Nuclear Meltdown Prerequisites: Own a nuclear reactor(?) Text: ? Options: * ** One-Party State Prerequisites: Be a One-Party State. Text: {Nation Name} has had the ruling Party apparatchiks meet to discuss next years economic focus. Options: *Produce heavy industry: Increase economic growth by $5 million, decreases Quality of Life slightly ** *Produce consumer goods: Increase Quality of Life, drop in growth by $2 million ** *Increase agricultural production: Greatly increases manpower, slight decrease to Quality of Life and a drop in growth of $1 million **Manpower is greatly increased. ***{Manpower +53k} Prostitutegate Prerequisites: Be a Democracy. Text: {Nation Name} has been rocked by a political scandal! In what is being dubbed Prostitutegate your Vice President has been discovered throwing wild sex parties for the hip elite. Though he has resigned, government approval has dropped significantly as little old ladies shake their head in disgust throughout the nation. Options: *{None} **{None} *** Rebels Prerequisites: Scattered terrorists or worse. Text: {Nation Name} has thousands revolt against the hated government. Options: *Give in to demands: Large loss in stability, increase in approval, rebels disband. **The rebels celebrate their victory. *Demand they surrender: Large growth in rebel forces. ** Refugee Prerequisites: Text: {Nation Name} has become the destination of thousands of refugees fleeing persecution in several neighboring countries. Most arrive in leaky, packed boats. A large portion of your population loudly demands these foreigners be denied entrance, claiming they are putting economic and social strain on the nation. Should we let them in? This might increase our international reputation but will likely result in a decrease in growth as we must now support these penniless refugees. Or we could simply turn their boats away. Options: *Let them in.: Decreases growth and approval slightly. **Your growth takes a slight hit, while government approval sinks as your citizens xenophobia kicks in. *Turn back their boats.: Decreases your international reputation. **Your global reputation takes a hit as first world liberals accuse your government of inhumanity. Revolution Prerequisites: Be at Brink of Collapse, Text: {Nation Name} has undergone a Revolution! The enraged masses have stormed the Presidential Palace and cast aside the ancien regime! In the chaos half of your economy and military have been wiped out, but the new government now has a clean slate with which to rebuild the nation. Options: * ** Riots Prerequisites: 505% chance if Stability below 40% Text: {Nation Name} has undergone widespread anti-government riots. Further protests are planned. What should we do? Options: *Send in the army, brutally crush these vandals.: Stability will rise, but your government will become significantly more authoritarian and will lose reputation. **The army spares no protestors and order is restored. ***{+10% Stability}, {−15 or 20?% Reputation}, {−10% Political System} *Promise future reforms.: Approval increases slightly. **Your people await their reforms. ***{Approval +5%} Slum Prerequisites: Text: {Nation Name} has been undergoing an incredible economic boom, but the supposedly beneficial changes have had unintended consequences. Thousands looking for promised prosperity have abandoned the countryside and settled in a slum surrounding the capital, much more so than can actually be employed. Quality of life and stability has dropped as crime originating in these slums skyrockets in the capital. Options: *{None} ** Squabbling Factions Prerequisites: Text: Options: *Institute a ban on factions: ** *Ignore the issue: ** UN Intervention Prerequisites: Be at Axis of Evil, Text: Options: * ** Uranium Prerequisites: Text: A Uranium deposit has been discovered in your country! {Nation Name} has discovered a small uranium deposit, which has been quickly mined producing one ton of raw uranium. Maybe this can be used to build a very peaceful reactor? Options: *Neat!: claim one ton of uranium Sweet!: 1 ton of uranium acquired. **Its so glowy. Error output *{Click on any event option again.} **You do not have this event. *Delete news ** **You must address an event before deleting your news! Category:Help&Tips